AKASHI-KUN SELINGKUH!
by Biji Nangka
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya telah beberapa kali melihat sang kekasih, Akashi Seijuurou tengah berselingkuh darinya. Dirinya yang dilanda galau akhirnya meminta saran pada Kise. "Bukan hanya Akashicchi saja yang bisa main api. Kurokocchi juga bisa-ssu!"/"Ayo cari selingkuhan pura-pura!"/ AkaKuro. Sho-ai. Republish.
1. Chapter 1

"_**AKASHI-KUN SELINGKUH!"**_

_**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**AKASHI-KUN SELINGKUH! © **__**Kana Ken**_

_**Genre : Romance, Humor**_—_**gagal**_—_**,**_ _**Hurt/Comfort—yang juga gagal—**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Slight**_

_**Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta**_

_**Warning : Semi-AU! OOC parah**__**,**__** OC nyelip, Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa kacau**_ _**dan sedikit **_—_**sangat**_— _**lebay.**_

_**Prompt dari Flow-san. Maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan. ToT**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kuroko meremas kuat-kuat botol air minum—yang isinya tinggal separuh—dengan murka walau wajahnya tetap datar. Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya yang ringkih. Hawa keberadaannya yang biasanya tipis kini meningkat drastis. Bahkan dalam radius 500 meter pun orang akan bisa mendeteksi keberadaanya. Entah ilusi atau apa. Tapi dirasa dari aura membunuh yang besar, orang akan menganggap sosoknya sebagai titan kelas 7 meter yang nyasar ke dunia modern.

Botol yang keadaannya masih utuh meski telah diremas kuat-kuat oleh sang pemilik kini tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai yang dingin setelah sebelumnya sempat menabrak tembok dengan keras. Belum merasa puas, Kuroko pun menginjak-nginjaknya sadis bak psikopat kerasukan setan dari dunia lain. Baru berhenti ketika tutup botol lepas dan isinya muncrat keluar.

Belum merasa puas juga. Kuroko pun melayangkan tinjunya pada tembok yang tak bersalah. Menganggap jika tembok di depannya adalah sosok Yang Mulia Kanjeng Gusti Akashi Seijuurou, kapten merangkap kekasih yang telah membuat hatinya sakit bagai diiris pisau karatan.

Satu pukulan.

Dua pukulan.

Tiga puk—

"Aishh.. S-sakit.." Kuroko meringis. Meniupi punggung tangannya yang memerah dengan mata berkaca menahan pilu. Hancur sudah delusinya tentang altar, cincin perak, dan janji suci yang nantinya akan mengikat mereka. Akashi telah menghancurkannya dalam satu kedipan mata. Membuat hatinya hancur bagaikan butiran abu gosok tertiup angin.

Mungkin 'pertengkaran' kecil bukanlah hal yang aneh dalam suatu hubungan. Tapi ketika salah satunya melampiaskan dengan cara melakukan hal nista macam berselingkuh tentu saja itu adalah bukti anak yang kurang didikan emak-bapaknya. Atau mungkin korban tayangan di salah satu channel TV—yang namanya tidak lulus sensor—di salah satu negara yang ada di Asia.

Dan Kuroko adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya korban perselingkuhan yang ada di bumi. Kenapa di bumi? Karena kemarin ia sempat chattingan dengan penghuni planet mars bertampang homo yang jadi korban perselingkuhan juga.

Mengingatnya kembali membuat hati Kuroko tersayat. Bahkan setelah segala macam keributan yang ia lakukan di luar tidak membuat sang kekasih menyadari keberadaannya. Akashi tetap tenang di dalam ruang OSIS sana. Duduk nyaman di atas kursi kebesarannya dengan paha memangku sesosok yang seharusnya adalah dirinya.

Mencengkram dadanya yang berdenyut sesak, Kuroko pun melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat. Meninggalkan Akashi yang terlena dalam dunianya sendiri bersama sang selingkuhan. Mengabaikan air matanya yang mendadak mengalir atau pun perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring minta diisi. Kuroko ingin lari dari kenyataan.

Sungguh uke yang malang.

* * *

***.::AKASHI-KUN SELINGKUH!::.***

* * *

"Jadi begitulah. Srooot…" Kuroko mengakhiri sesi curhatnya. Aomine mendengarkan dengan raut wajah yang—dipaksa—miris. Hanya Kise satu-satunya yang menitikkan air mata. Sebagai sama-sama seorang uke, perasaannya sangatlah sensitive dan rentan terhadap penyakit galau.

"A-aku baru tahu kalau Akashicchi tukang selingkuh-ssu.." Kise mengusap air matanya dengan lengan jaket yang dipakai Aomine. Rasa iba muncul dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Menurutnya, nasib Kuroko sangatlah apes. Sudah dipaksa jadi kekasih titisan iblis, sekarang diselingkuhi pula.

Si pemuda ganguro sang preman sekolah mengelus kepala pirang dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Hatinya menolak untuk percaya. Karena dilihat dari angle manapun, Akashi bukanlah tipe seme penyelingkuh.

Berdehem pelan, Aomine mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Mungkin itu hanya salah paham, Tetsu. Akashi bukan tipe orang seperti itu."

"Apa Aominecchi tidak dengar? Kurokocchi melihatnya sendiri-ssu. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri langsung dari TKP. Secara Live!" Kise menunjuk sepasang matanya yang sengaja dilebarkan dengan kedua jari telunjuk.

Kuroko mendelik sebal. "Apa Aomine-kun membela Akashi-kun?" Tanyanya sinis. Aura membunuh terpancar dari tubuhnya. Aomine bahkan bisa melihat dewa kematian muncul di belakang punggung pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

"Err.. Bukan seperti itu." Walau bagaimana pun, status Kuroko tetaplah kekasih Akashi Seijuurou. Salah sedikit saja nyawa bisa melayang. Ehem.. tidak seperti itu juga sih. "Coba bicarakan dengannya secara baik-baik."

Menggeleng lemah. Ekspresi Kuroko menjadi tiga kali lebih menyedihkan. "Tidak bisa. Akashi-kun terlalu SIBUK. Aku diabaikan seperti bola basket yang sudah kempes dan bulukan.." Mata bulat itu kembali berkaca-kaca. Momen kebersamaannya dengan Akashi terkikis oleh bayangan betapa—mesranya—Akashi—bersama—selingkuhannya.

Kise dengan mata yang sembab angkat bicara. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan-ssu." Menepis tangan Aomine dari atas kepalanya dengan mata berapi-api. "Kurokocchi sudah tahu bagaimana rupa selingkuhannya Akashicchi?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Dia ke-kecil dan putih.." Katanya sedikit ragu. Tidak sadar diri kalau dirinya pun juga kecil.

Aomine menguap. Merasa ini tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan dirinya. Datang ke apartemen milik Kise karena diseret oleh Kuroko. Diancam dengan satu rahasia kecil yang bisa berakibat fatal jika diketahui orang lain. "Akashi itu tipe orang yang susah didekati. Kau—mungkin—beruntung bisa dekat dekannya. Yah.. Walaupun berakhir seperti ini, pasti nanti kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dari Akashi." Kata Aomine. Maksud hati ingin menghibur, tapi yang namanya orang lagi galau sering banget salah paham.

Mata Kuroko menyipit tajam. Menghujam langsung sosok satu-satunya yang berkulit tan. "Jadi Aomine-kun mau bilang kalau Akashi-kun sudah membuang ku begitu?"

"M-maksudku bukan seperti itu juga, Tetsu." Sanggah Aomine.

"Padahal aku sudah rela nikung demi Akashi-kun." Kuroko menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tak mengindahkan sangkalan Aomine. Auranya sangat suram. Seperti tak ada harapan untuk hidup. "Ta-tapi Akashi-kun malah selingkuh dan menduakanku." Tangan terkulai lemah di sisi tubuh. Kepala bersandar pada sandaran sofa dengan posisi miring. Badan merosot, kedua kaki diangkat ke atas meja. "Ahh.. Apakah ini karma karena menduakan vanilla milkshake dengan bola basket?" Ujarnya mulai ngaco.

Kise yang merasa tersiksa melihat mantan kecengannya dengan sisi terlemahnya beringsut bangun. Berlutut di sisi sofa yang diduduki Kuroko. Menggenggam sebelah tangannya, mencoba memberikan dukungan pada pemuda bersurai biru muda yang sekarang ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya. "Bukan hanya Akashicchi yang bisa bermain api. Kurokocchi juga bisa melakukannya-ssu! Aku akan membantu sebisaku!" Katanya meyakinkan. Kobaran api bahkan terlihat melatari semangat si anak ayam yang menggebu.

Aomine memutar bola matanya. Apa-apaan itu? Berurusan dengan Akashi sama saja cari mati. Memprovokasi kekasih mungilnya untuk melakukan hal nista dengan alasan sakit hati. Aomine bisa melihat paket kiriman peti mati yang tersimpan cantik di depan pintu rumahnya. Hiii~..

Aomine baru mau angkat bicara ketika suara parau Kuroko terdengar.

"Kise-kun… A-Akashi-kun memeluknya ketika ketiduran di ruang OSIS. A-aku.. A-akashi-kun bahkan tidak pernah memeluk ku…"

"HEHH?!"

Lagi-lagi Kuroko mengangguk nelangsa. Hati dan pikirannya sudah sangat lelah. Begitu juga dengan tubuhnya.

Melepaskan genggaman tangan Kise, Kuroko memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Apa karna aku terlalu kurus jadi Akashi-kun tidak mau memeluk ku?"

"E-ehh.. T-tidak. Kurokocchi nyaman dipeluk kok." Kise gelagapan.

"Hmm.. Mungkin kau kurang hot dan agresif, Tetsu." Aomine keceplosan. Kise melotot horror. Kuroko masang tampang pengen mengakhiri hidup.

"S-sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan." Aomine beranjak bangun. Menepuk-nepuk celananya dengan canggung. Berniat kabur demi keselamatan. Mengabaikan ukenya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan —tetap—duduk—di—tempat—atau—tak—dapat—jatah—selamanya.

"Aomine-kun mau bicara dengan Akashi-kun, kan? Kalau begitu tolong katakan pada Akashi-kun, aku juga bisa jadi HOT dan AGRESIF." Kata Kuroko error. Cemburu telah membutakan pikirannya.

Selesai sudah. Kise merapal mantra keselamatan untuk dirinya dan Aomine.

Aomine membuka pintu apartemen dengan wajah pucat pasi. Masa depannya dipertaruhkan. Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskannya pada Akashi? Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salahnnya juga sih. Akashi yang memulai. Ia hanya jadi korban curhatan Kuroko. Sudah sewajarnya jika ia memberikan saran, bukan?

Sementara itu, Kuroko masih duduk anteng di sofa. Kedua tangan tetap memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Namun sekarang raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih hidup. Mungkin ia masih punya harapan untuk menyingkirkan si selingkuhan dan merebut kembali perhatian Akashi-nya.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya, dan ia baru menyadarinya.

"Kise-kun… Maksudnya hot dan agresif itu seperti apa? Apakah aku harus berjemur di bawah terik matahari hingga tubuh ku panas?"

* * *

***.::AKASHI-KUN SELINGKUH!::.***

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Latihan basket selesai kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu. Dan Kuroko masih berkutat di ruang ganti. Mencari-cari tasnya yang hilang secara misterius. Seingatnya, tadi ia menaruhnya di atas meja kecil di pojok ruangan. Namun, ketika hendak mengambil baju ganti, tasnya sudah tak ada di tempat.

Masih dengan tubuh bagian atas telanjang alias tidak memakai baju, Kuroko berkeliling di sekitar ruangan. Mencari keberadaan tasnya tanpa petunjuk apapun. Ia juga sempat memeriksa kenop pintu. Takut-takut tasnya nyempil di lobang kunci karena ulah iseng makhluk dari dunia lain. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tasnya tetap tak bisa ditemukan.

Menghela napas lelah, Kuroko berniat memakai kembali bajunya yang basah oleh keringat ketika sesuatu yang sedikit berat namun lembut menimpuk kepalanya.

"Keringkan dulu tubuhmu. Jangan sampai kau sakit karna masuk angin."

Suara makian yang hendak keluar tertahan di tenggorongkan. Mulutnya yang setengah membuka kembali mengatup. Gantian bola matanya yang terbuka lebar seperti hendak meloncat keluar. Suara yang terdengar familiar. Ragu-ragu ia membalikkan badan, untuk kemudian menyesal karena harus menemukan orang yang paling tak ingin ia lihat berdiri di depan pintu.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Hn. Apa-apaan reaksi mu itu, Tetsuya?" Akashi melangkah masuk. Meraih handuk yang teronggok di atas kepala Kuroko. Mengusap helaian biru muda itu dengan gemas. Mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"A-ah. B-bukan apa-apa." Kata kuroko pelan.

"Beberapa hari ini kau seperti menghindari ku." Mata semerah darah itu menyorot tajam. Menelanjangi tubuh di depannya yang memang sudah telanjang—setengah badan—.

"Err.. M-maaf.." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah. Rupanya saran dari Kise cukup membuahkan hasil. Mengacuhkan Akashi selama beberapa hari, hingga si surai merahlah yang akan mencari dirinya. "Itu mungkin hanya perasaan Akashi-kun saja."

Akashi menghentikan kegiatan tangannya. Mengangkat dagu Kuroko agar menatapnya. "Apa kau lupa, Tetsuya? Aku selalu benar." Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian ketika mendapati wajah memerah kekasih mungilnya. "Jadi, katakan. Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa." Kuroko memalingkan muka dengan masam. "Kenapa Akashi-kun belum pulang? DIA pasti sudah menunggu lama." Dia yang Kuroko maksud, tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan selingkuhannya Akashi?

"Dia? Hei.. Aku menunggu mu pulang."

Ekspresi Kuroko semakin keruh. Si seme mencoba mengelak rupanya. Berpura-pura menunggunya, bertingkah lembut bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng, untuk kemudian menikamnya dari belakang. Lalu ia mati. Jasadnya dibuang ke sungai sebagai pakan untuk buaya lapar. Atau dijadikan sesajen bagi penunggu pohon beringin yang selalu menuntut untuk diberi tumbal seorang perawan. Tapi Kuroko bukanlah perawan. Ia perjaka ting-ting yang kebetulan nikung dan minta dirape titisan iblis berwajah tampan.

"Tidak perlu berbohong, Akashi-kun." Kuroko memaksakan satu senyuman walau hatinya terasa remuk. "Aku sudah tahu."

Tubuh yang lebih kecil didorong ke belakang. Terhimpit di antara locker dan tubuh yang lebih besar. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Hangat napas Akashi menggelitik leher Kuroko. "Aku tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan cara untuk memberi tahu mu."

Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Menahan riak kecil yang akan terbentuk di sudut mata. Kedua tangan terkepal kuat."S-sudah berapa lama?"

"Seminggu lebih… kurasa." Jari telunjuk menekan pipi yang tirus. "Kau terlihat tidak senang. Ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu?"

Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi. "Apa Akashi-kun merasa senang?"

"Menurut mu?"

Singkat, padat, dan watados. Kuroko mendumel dalam hati. "Sekarang apa yang akan Akashi-kun lakukan?"

Akashi menelusuri pinggang ramping Kuroko dengan jari-jari tangan. "Melakukannya tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi. Kau sudah mengetahuinya, jadi tak ada lagi hal yang perlu aku sembunyikan."

Kuroko pias. Menahan gejolak untuk meminum spirtus atau menelan racun tikus. Saraf tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Apakah ini akhir? Cinta masa SMA-nya berakhir. Kandas di tengah jalan. Akashi akan memutuskannya, mengakhiri hubungannya, bahkan sebelum ia sempat mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari cinta pertamanya juga. Sungguh miris nasib mu, nak.

Menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Kuroko tidak mau. Ia tidak rela. Ia tidak ingin. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, ia akan berusaha sedikit mengulur waktu. "A-anou Akashi-kun.. A-aku belum siap. Mu-mungkin lain kali.." Wajahnya dibuat sememelas mungkin.

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tetsuya. Sudah cukup lama aku bersabar. Ini puncaknya. Aku tak tahan lagi."

**Jgerr!**

Kuroko mematung. Jiwanya seakan terlepas dari raganya. Otot-otot tubuhnya seakan lumpuh. Kakinya terasa lemas. Tubuhnya merosot dan tak bisa bangun lagi.

"Hei.. Setakut itukah dirimu, Tetsuya?" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya. Berniat meraup bibir pucat yang bergetar.

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sadar atas pergerakan yang akan dilakukan Akashi. Hatinya sudah terlanjur suram. Mana mungkin ia memperhatikan hal yang lain?

"Cih." Akashi gusar. Bibirnya hanya mampu meraup udara kosong.

"A-aku tidak menginginkannya.." Kuroko menarik handuk yang bertengger di atas kepalanya lalu menggulungnya asal-asalan. Di dorongnya tubuh Akashi kuat-kuat hingga menjauh darinya. "Akashi-kun brengsek!"

"Heh?"

Kuroko menyambar bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai. Lalu dengan cepat kembali berdiri. Handuk di tangan ia genggam erat. Membulatkan tekadnya. Anggap saja balasan sakit hati.

Handuk di tangan ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Dengan satu sentakan kuat, dilemparnya handuk itu tepat pada—

.

.

.

.

Wajah Akashi yang diam membatu.

"DASAR TUKANG SELINGKUH! AKU BENCI AKASHI-KUN!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di ruang ganti. Kuroko semakin gencar menghindari Akashi. Menolak setiap ajakan-ajakan si surai merah, seperti ajakan pergi ke bioskop dihari minggu, ajakan berlatih basket berdua setelah latihan klub selesai, ajakan pergi ke hotel pada malam hari—jangan salah paham, Akashi mengajak Kuroko ke hotel tempat perayaan ulang tahun kakeknya yang ke-84, dengan sedikit niat terselubung tentunya—, makan di Maji Burger dengan iming-iming traktiran 4 gelas vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo pun ia tolak—dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan hati pecah-pecah tak rela—.

Kuroko tahu, dibalik semua itu Akashi telah menyusun rencana pemutusan hubungan mereka. Entah seperti apa rencananya, Kuroko tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk dibayangkan.

Selama beberapa hari ini juga Kuroko telah mencoba cara-cara agar diberikan petunjuk untuk memecahkan masalah yang menimpanya. Dengan bantuan mesin pencarian paling fenomenal; mbah Gugel, dan bantuan mesin penerjemah paling ketceh, yang sayangnya harus puas jadi ukenya mbah Gugel; Gugel translate, Kuroko pun menemukan beberapa cara yang sekiranya bisa membantu.

Dimulai dengan puasa mutih, yaitu berpuasa atau berpantang makan dan minum apa saja kecuali nasi putih dan air putih, walau dalam prakteknya sedikit berbeda. Kuroko membuat ketentuan sendiri, yakni berpantang makan dan minum apa saja kecuali vanilla milkshake. Karena menurutnya vanilla milkshake juga berwarna putih. Lalu semedi, hingga duduk di bawah guyuran shower. Semuanya sudah ia lakukan, namun jawabatan atas kegalauan hatinya tak kunjung datang.

Setiap jam istirahat tiba, Kuroko akan langsung hilang dalam pandangan. Mencari tempat sekiranya tidak terlacak oleh sang kekasih. Dan satu-satunya tempat itu adalah_**—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**toilet wanita.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**AKASHI-KUN SELINGKUH!"**_

_**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**AKASHI-KUN SELINGKUH! © Kana Ken**_

_**Genre : Romance, Humor**_—_**gagal**_—_**,**_ _**Hurt/Comfort—yang juga gagal—**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Slight**_

_**Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta**_

_**Warning : Semi-AU! OOC parah, OC nyelip, Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa kacau**_ _**dan sedikit **_—_**sangat**_— _**lebay**__**, bikin eneg, perut melilit dan sakit kepala**__**.**_

_**Prompt dari Flow-san. Maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan. ToT**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Selamat membaca**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Mungkin lain kali," Kuroko membungkuk dalam-dalam. Untuk kesekian kalinya menolak ajakan orang yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Ada yang salah denganku? Bahkan kau tak mau menatapku, Tetsuya." Akashi berujar dingin. Menatap lekat-lekat sang tambatan hati yang begitu gencar menjaga jarak.

Menggeleng pelan**, **Kuroko menautkan kedua jari telunjuk di depan bibir dengan hidung yang memerah lalu berujar malu-malu gemesin, **"**Bukan begitu**..." **mata berkedip cepat beberapa kali. "A-aku malu..." lanjutnya pelan.

Akashi terkesima, kicep di tempat. 'GILA! UKE GUE IMUT BANGEUTTZ, BRAY!' kira-kira begitulah inner sang kapten begitu melihat tingkah kelewat imut si calon istri. Demi doujinshi panas merah-hitam yang bikin jantung dag! dig! dug! gedebug! Kuroko memang sangat layak menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Akashi bahkan sudah mempersiapkannya dari sekarang. Dimulai dari acara lamar-melamar, pesta pernikahan, lalu yang paling penting adalah persiapan malam pertama. Khusus untuk malam pertama, si surai merah sering berselancar di Gugel untuk mencari reverensi yang pas.

Dimulai dari video, manga, cerita hingga gambar. Semuanya _**bertag R18, NC17, NC21, NC25, M, MA, **_dan tentu saja_** Yaoi**_. Dari yang smooth sampai yang hardcore, implisit sampai eksplisit, yang disensor sampai tanpa sensor, dari 2D sampai yang 3D, lalu threesome sampai foursome—yang ini murni kecelakan, sampai matipun tak akan sudi ia lakukan—, dan lain-lain. Sengaja tidak disebutkan secara rinci karena bisa menaikkan rated menjadi M.

Tidak ketinggalan, Akashi juga membuat _**email **_khusus yang digunakan untuk membuat akun di beberapa situs terpercaya seputar nganu-nganu. Tentu saja ia menggunakan nama samaran. A2KR4ever adalah salah satunya.

Ia juga sering request pada _**author, doujinka, **_dan_** artist **_untuk dibuatkan fict, doujin maupun fanart Shion Akaito x Shion Kaito dari Vocaloid dengan berjanji akan memberikan _nendo_ atau _figure_ sebagai balasan. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena dua karakter tersebut lumayan mirip dengannya dan Tetsuya-nya. Akaito dan Akashi sama-sama berambut merah dan bermata Ruby. Kaito dan Kuroko juga memiliki warna rambut dan warna mata yang hampir sama. Ia tidak mungkin meminta dibuatkan adegan dewasa tentang dirinya dan Tetsuya-nya. Hei, Akashi itu posesif. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang pun membayangkan bagaimana bentuk lekuk tubuh kekasihnya sedikit pun. Membayangkan saja tidak boleh, apalagi melihat dan meraba.

Dan sekarang kekasih imutnya kembali menolak ajakan ekhem-kencan-ekhem-nya dengan alasan malu. Oh, tuhan.. Akashi berusaha menahan seringai.

"Tidak perlu malu, Tetsuya. Aku kekasihmu kan?"

Kuroko mendelik tajam. Gigi putihnya bergemeretuk. "Karena itulah aku tidak mau pergi dengan Akashi-kun! Aku malu punya kekasih tukang selingkuh macam Akashi-kun!" Si surai biru berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan sang kekasih yang mematung cengo.

"Dan jangan mengikutiku! Aku tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Bakashi-kun!" Kuroko berujar dingin lalu berlari menjauh.

Akashi terbelalak. Tunggu. Apa tadi yang dikatakan Kuroko barusan? Tukang selingkuh? Tidak mau bertemu? Bakashi? Hmm.. Kekasih manisnya mau mengajaknya main rupanya.

Dan Akashi hanya menahan senyum ketika sebuah bola basket melayang dan menimpuk kepala biru Kuroko. Si remaja sempat oleng sebentar lalu kembali berlari sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Aku benci Akashi-kun!" Itu teriakan Kuroko yang didengar oleh Akashi.

'Aku juga menyukaimu, Tetsuya.' balas Akashi dalam hati. Error.

Nah.. sekarang Akashi punya urusan lain, yaitu memberi pelajaran tak terlupakan pada pelaku penimpukkan—tak sengaja—pada calon pendamping hidupnya.

Hiiii~...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kise membuka pintu apartemennya dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. Siapa pula yang bertamu disiang hari begini? Dia baru saja pulang sekolah. Berniat langung tidur siang karena nanti malam ada pemotretan. Sudah resikonya sih kerja sambil sekolah. Musti pinter-pinter membagi waktu untuk urusan sekolah, karir, dan tentu saja nganu.

Err.. maaf, nganu di sini maksudnya kencan dan latihan basket loh, ya..

"Kise-kun..."

"Eh? Kurokocchi.."

Oh, Kuroko Tetsuya rupanya.

"Ayo masuk-ssu.."

Sang tamu mengikuti tuan rumah dengan langkah gontai. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa ketika Kise mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Ada apa?" si pirang memulai percakapan.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi.." Nada suara Kuroko bergetar. Kedua telapak tangan meremas dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. "A-aku ingin pergi bersama Akashi-kun.. Ukhh.."

"Kurokocchi.." Kise memandang nanar. Mengusap punggung si surai biru, berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi aku tidak mau jika Akashi-kun selingkuh." Manik biru cerah berkilat. Ada kobaran api membara yang dipantulkan sepasang permata yang biasanya memandang datar itu. Kise bergidik ngeri.

"Err.. K-Kurokocchi.. Kalau memang ingin pergi, pergi saja. Lupakan sejenak masalah selingkuhannya Akashi-kun. Kalian berdua bisa membicarakan tentang ini saat kencan." Kise mencoba memberikan saran, yang tumben-tumbennya ngga bikin tangan melayang alias kena gambar. Yah, memangnya siapa juga yang mau menggamparnya. Tidak ada anggota Kiseki no sedai di sini selain dirinya dan Kuroko. Dan si surai biru tidak mungkin melakukannya mengingat paham kuudere yang dia pegang teguh—walaupun akhir-akhir mulai luntur akibat diselungkuhi pangeran neraka—.

"TIDAK BISA!" Kuroko menggebrak meja. Kise sampai melompat saking kagetnya, tapi kakinya kesandung sofa. Tidak perlu dijelaskan apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Iiishh.. s-sakit-ssu." Kise meringis. Bokong sexynya mendarat lebih dulu. Aih..

Si surai pirang mengangkat kedua tangannya, isyarat minta dibantui berdiri. Tapi yang dimintai tolong pura-pura buta plus budeg. Akhirnya Kise ngesot naik ke sofa sambil mewek biawak. "Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu.." batinnya terluka.

Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk, Kise berdehem pelan. "Kuro—"

"Kise-kun ngga cocok dehem-deheman. Ngga ada keren-kerennya sama sekali." Kuroko menggeleng tegas. Mulai OOC rupanya.

**Jleb!**

Jantung si model berasa ditusuk pake linggis karatan. Sakit tak terkira. Rasanya lebih perih dari pada dibobol tanpa penetrasi.

"Ahaha.. Aku sedang flue dan batuk-ssu." Si pirang berkilah.

"Kalau begitu jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Nanti sakitnya bisa nular padaku." Kuroko berujar jutek. Melakukan gestur mengusir dengan kedua tangan seolah kise adalah kuman penyebar penyakit.

"Hiks.. Aku mau pulang aja-ssu.."

"Eh? Bukankah ini apartemen Kise-kun?"

Kise nyakar bantal sambil ngunyah bunga plastik.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kise-kun." Kuroko tersenyum inosen sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. "Maafkan aku, ne?"

Kise tambah nelangsa. Pose Kuroko cute abisss. Otaknya mulai memikirkan hal yang berbahaya. Tapi ia kembali teringat bahwa ia telah bersedia untuk takluk pada pemuda berkulit eksotis sang seme tercinta, dan berjanji untuk jadi uke yang 'baik' dan 'penurut' sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Tentu saja syarat dan ketentuan berlaku.

"Haahhh.. Terserah."

Kuroko tersenyum setan. Untung saja Kise tidak melihatnya.

"Kise-kun.."

"Hmm?" Masih pundung dia.

"Tadi kepalaku kena timpuk bola basket setelah menolak ajakan kencan Akashi-kun." Kuroko memulai sesi curhat.

"Teruuussss?"

"Akashi-kun tidak menolongku sama sekali.." Bibir merahnya manyun-manyun. Kise ngakak dalam hati.

"Lalu?"

"Aku sangat kesal."

"Hmm..."

"Akashi-kun pasti lebih memilih bertemu dengan selingkuhannya!" Padahal ia sendiri yang melarang Akashi untuk mengikutinya. Dasar.

"Hmm.. Masalahnya tambah serius-ssu.." Kise mengusap dagu. "Kenapa tidak minta putus saja?"

Bantal sofa sukses menimpuk wajah Kise.

"Tidak akan!" Kuroko menunduk. "A-aku sayang Akashi-kun soalnya."

Seketika itu juga Kise yakin Kuroko telah diguna-guna oleh Akashi pake gunting sakti.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun lebih milih selingkuhannya-ssu?" Kise asal bicara.

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai menjanjikan. "Sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan mencingcangnya hingga jadi bubuk b*n cabe." –nya itu sudah pasti selingkuhan Akashi.

"Hahahah.. Kurokocchi bisa saja-suu." Kise tersenyum cerah walau batinnya mengkeret. Mengucap janji dalam hati untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan pasangan neraka demi keselamatan hidup.

"Coba Kise-kun bayangkan bagaimana jika Aomine-kun yang selingkuh?"

Manik topaz membelalak dengan mulut terbuka, "A-aku tidak pernah memikirnya-ssu."

Kuroko terjengkang.

"Aku punya ide-ssu.."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau Kurokocchi juga selingkuh?"

" .mau!" Kuroko menolak mentah-mentah. Haram baginya untuk menduakan Akashi walau nyatanya sang kekasih malah menduakannya.

"Bukan begitu-ssu.."

"Maksudnya?"

"Selingkuhan pura-pura." Kise memandang wajah bingung Kuroko. "Jadi, Kurokocchi hanya perlu mencari orang yang mau jadi selingkuhan pura-pura untuk memanas-manasi Akashicchi. Tunggu perkembangannya, jika Akashicchi marah dan ngamuk berarti dia masih menyukai Kurokocchi. Dan puncaknya kita buat Akashicchi untuk memilih antara Kurokocchi atau selingkuhannya."

Kuroko mengangguk paham. Raut wajahnya terlihat berpikir. "Aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi akan kucoba."

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : **

Republish, republish.. ^^ Berhubung kemarin-kemarin ada masalah—yang bikin saya mau gantung diri di pohon salak—. Sempet down dan pengen berhenti nulis, tapi setelah semedi di lautan AMV OTP tercintah akhirnya saya kembali bangkit walau belum seratus persen tsuyoi.


End file.
